comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2015-04-13 - 'Not Power Girl', She Calls It
Kara Zor-El had decided to spend the afternoon in New York. Not because of any emergency (although she had stopped that bank robbery at 1pm, then the bus that almost went over the Washington Bridge at 2pm, and that case or road rage with the armed guy who had gone off his meds at 2:30pm. Nah. She had actually planned on just going to this great ice cream shop. And was determined to spend at least one hour NOT going 'hero.' "One hour, okay universe?" she says to no one in particular in her civilian outfit. Not 'secret identity' - just civilian clothes. No stupid wig, no annoying glasses. It's not like she actually looked different from Supergirl, but for some reason people usually didnt expect to see Supergirl, the Girl of Steel, the Maid of Might, Superman's cousin, in casual clothes walking around lke a normal blonde-haired, blue-eyed teenage girl. Plus maybe people wouldnt mob her with interest if she was like this for an hour. She comes out of the ice cream shop with her 'birthday cake remix' ice cream, heading down an alley. "This is so much better than desserts on Krypton..." she says to herself." Mia is going into the ice cream shop when Kara is coming out of it. She has her glasses on and a light jacket over a pale blue skirt that goes to her knees, and looks a little bit tired. She doesn't actually look up at Kara in passing, mind on something and eyes on infinity. Kara Zor-El sees Mia, and walks over. "Hey Mia?" She then taps her on the shoulder when she doesn't initially respond. "Hey?" Mia pauses, blinking repeatedly as her head jerks left, right, then she actually turns toward the shoulder being tapped and looks Kara in the face. "I...oh, uh....hey?" She seems to come down off her cloud a bit and smiles belatedly but honestly. "Sorry Kara. What's up?" Kara Zor-El smiles. "Nothing really. Just taking an hour off saving the world. You looked pretty zoned out." She peers at Mia. "Everything okay?" Mia smiles wanly and says, "If I can have one of those I'll tell you everything," as she gazes with a bit of amused longing at Kara's icecream. "I suddenly want one for some unknown reason." Kara Zor-El looks at it, then smiles. "All right then. My treat." She offers her hand before leading her back into the ice cream shop. "One Birthday Cake Remix please." she says to the vendor. Then seats her down in one of the outside tables and leans forward, sitting across from her. "So.... what's wrong?" she asks curiously and with concern. Kara Zor-El adds, "It's called Birthday Cake Remix. It's ice cream... that tastes like cake. I know. It's amazing, right?" Mia gets led in by the hand, looking amused that she was taken seriously. "Wasn't expecting you to say yes." She sits taking said ice cream creation and says, "I have never had anything this extravagant, believe it or not. It's kind of a lot to get through." She's young, she'll manage, from the spoonful that's vanishing into her mouth now. Kara Zor-El looks at the ice cream. "Doesnt look like THAT much to get through. But I'm not sure about what's a normal serving size anyway. Or you're not talking about the ice cream, are you?" Mia looks at Kara, then grins. "Not anymore anyway." She puts down the spoon, then bangs her forehead on the tabletop once. Gently. Raising her head, she says "Sorry. Parental units went absolutely berserk when they saw me on the news." She glances around to make sure nobody can hear, then says in a slightly lower voice, "Free the ta-tas was not their charity of choice." Kara Zor-El ohs, nodding. "Pretty sure at least one naked romp through a city is mandatory. When I first crashed on Earth I was naked too. Plus while naked I destroyed Gotham docks, a few police cars, some guy's car that hit me got totalled, three dock workers where two had to spend time in the hospital, broke three of Batman's ribs accidentally, destroyed a blimp, one building, and a $50,000 supercomputer." She smiles. "So I think yours was probably mild in comparison." She thinks. "Maybe I can let them know it wasnt intentional? I mean.... you're invulnerable, your clothes arent. We just need to get you some more.... resistant clothing." Mia snorts as Kara mentions talking to the parents, rolling her eyes just a little. "I'm guessing they know it was an accident, but it couldn't hurt to try. They won't listen to me. I mean, you'd think they were the ones most embarrased. I assure you, that title falls to me on this one. Though you're right, I didn't break anything except the lightspeed barrier getting put onto porn sites. Seriously, do NOT google supergirl right now." Kara Zor-El eats another spoonful of her ice cream. "Oh I did that months ago. Trust me, it doesnt matter if you are seen naked or not. There's lots of pictures of me with astonishing anatomic detail which I know never were from photographs. At first I thought they just didn't like my uniform, but Kal and B.. Batman explained it to me. Guys are guys." She shrugs a bit. "You showing up naked or clothed wasnt going to change -that- happening." Mia taps the frame of her glasses with a finger thoughtfully, then opens her mouth. She closes it again, then takes a breath to give herself time to think. And to get a little braver. "I had an idea," she says, trying to work herself up to it. Kara Zor-El tilts her head. "Hacking the internet? Because I know someone who can probably do that. But I'm not sure she would." Mia blinks a few times at the suggestion, then shakes her head. "Not...what I was thinking, and I don't know if it would stop it, but I was thinking of maybe USING the problem to my advantage. My mom and dad will have heart attacks, but what if I went along those lines for my....costume. I mean, really go for the sexy. It's not remotely like me, but that's...well, I don't want people thinking the black haired supergirl is me, right?" Kara Zor-El nods a little, curiously. "Um... are you suggesting your costume be you being naked? I don't think.... I mean I think that might just make your parents even more heart attacky...." Mia smiles at that. "Not naked. But you can draw the eye downward without being nude." She indicates her chest, which isn't exactly huge. "I'm not exactly the world's most leading expert on it but if you want creativity on the topic, I could go to four-chan and ask them what to wear." She raises an eyebrow expectantly, grinning. Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Oh.. you mean like Power Girl?" She pauses. "You could always go the bare midriff route like I do? Oh.. or maybe like a leotard type of look?" Kara Zor-El leans forward. "Actually I know this person who's a fashion designer. And a superhero. Maybe she can help." Mia's brow furrows. She lifts her boobs as if mentally comparing them to a certain white-clad heroine, looking downward, and suddenly says, "Not...not the Power Girl route." She pauses, then looks back up to Kara. "Really? I could probably use some actual help." Kara Zor-El grins. "I'll totally give her a call right now. Okay?" She looks around, making sure no one's looking then reaches next to her hip. A hole opens in spacetime and she pulls out a cell phone and starts looking for Janet, aka Wasp's, phone number. Mia uses the time to have Birthday Cake ice cream. She seems to be enjoying it for all that it's vanishing down her throat swiftly. Swiftly I tell you! "Don't...do the four-chan thing by the way, that was a joke." Kara Zor-El waits while the phone rings, then Kara starts talking From afar, to (Janet Van Dyne, Mia): Kara Zor-El hears Janet answer. "Hi Ja-um... wait before I say anything, is your identity secret? I'm not sure what I should call you so you arent angry or anything, and I have a fashion favor to ask for a friend of mine." She pauses and looks at Mia across the table from her and smiles. "She's really nice by the way." To (Kara Zor-El, Mia), Janet Van Dyne pages: There is a laugh over the phone before Janet replies back, without any hesitation or holding back. "I deny everything," Mia says as she scrapes the bottom of her dish and then licks the spoon. To (Kara Zor-El, Mia), Janet Van Dyne pages: There is a laugh over the phone before Janet replies back, without any hesitation or holding back. "Secret identity? Me?! Why, sweetie, my first Wasp costume is on public display in my fashion studio shop on 5th Avenue! Trust me, there is absolutely no need to worry about secret identities with me." There is a pause...then another laugh. "ah...so we have a fashion emergency? Those are the worst, you know..." Mia slides the dish away as she listens to both sides of the phone call, trying not to feel too much like an eavesdropper. "Wait, Wasp? Van Dyne Wasp? I have to stop freaking out when I meet famous people don't I?" She grins a little, driving her head back into normal-space. From afar, to (Janet Van Dyne, Mia): Kara Zor-El smiles a little relieved to Mia, then talks on the phone again. "Okay, I didnt know for sure Janet. Anyway, yeah... my friend is wanting to um.... go the sexy route with the costume because she had this thing that happened in Japan with me and Godzilla in a fight and it involved naked stuff, and so she thinks maybe if we went a 'sexy route' maybe that will work to protect her secret identity. Sort of like Power Girl but now with the ... you know... boob stuff. It'll need to be something that can really take punishment, since she's invulnreable but a lot of clothes arent even close." Mia crosses her arms over her chest. For no reason. Except that it's far too easy to accomplish and Power Girl has bigger tits. Harumph. "I don't even know if I'm up for sexy, to be honest, but I mean, it might work right?" From afar, to (Janet Van Dyne, Mia): Kara Zor-El listens to something Mia says, then adds on the phone, "She's really pretty but not... you know... not Power Girl figure. I mean how many people really are right? Um... I was personally thinking the whole bare midriff thing but I'm not a fashion mogul famous person." Janet Van Dyne listens for a while. Then....a hum escapes over the phone. "So. Something sexy, but not extraordinarily risque. With fabric that can take a beating so that we don't end up on the ten o'clock news in a less than advantageous position? I believe I can pull something together for you and your friend." Another pause on the line. "Though, it will require measurements and fittings. I mean, after all, I just do not do off-the-rack, you know." From afar, to (Janet Van Dyne, Mia): Kara Zor-El smiles and then says on the phone. "Yeah. Like that exactly!" She then looks at Mia, and asks, "Would there be some time that we can come over. You know... for fittings and measurements and that other stuff you just mentioned?" From afar, to (Janet Van Dyne, Mia): Kara Zor-El adds, "She's... a little shy sometimes about stuff. And we don't want her parents having a heart attack with another naked thing." Mia nods a little, agreeing with the point. She's already blushing a bit. From afar, to (Kara Zor-El, Mia): Janet Van Dyne's voice is so cheerfull that it is apparent there is a smile on the unseen face. "Oh, sure! Just call anytime. If I am not engaged in other matters at that time, then we're all clear for playing dressup. Always more fun with friends, you know." Long distance to (Kara Zor-El, Janet Van Dyne): Mia calls out in the background, "I have black hair!" loud enough to be heard. Mia calls out toward the phone about her hair colour, then says more softly, "I just know that colour matching is important. Especially in a professional. Skin tone too, but...I'm sure she can ....I mean, sorry." From afar, to (Janet Van Dyne, Mia): Kara Zor-El repeats what Mia says, in case Janet doesnt have super-wasp-hearing or something. "Oh yeah... she says also she doent have blonde hair. She has black hair I'm guessing that's like a color coordination thing?" She smiles at Mia. "She said to just call any time when you're free and she'll help as long as she doent have like... other matters. I guess like Avenger stuff or dinner with Calvin Klein or something." To (Kara Zor-El, Mia), Janet Van Dyne pages: Without missing a beat, Janet replies back. "We all can't be perfect blonde bombshells like you, Kara. Let her know, if she hasn't already heard, that there shouldn't be any problems. Oh...and the Calvin Klein dinner was last week. Not a very exciting affair. Was just trying to see my fall designs." From afar, to (Mia, Janet Van Dyne): Kara Zor-El looks over at Mia. "She says no problem." Moot point, since Mia has super-hearing as well. Maybe not Kara's level, but the phone isnt across the country. It's across a table. "Okay." She smiles. "Thank you so much Janet. We'll owe you big time." Mia looks kind of tiredly at kara, though she has a bit of a sparkle in her eyes. She nods, mouthing 'thank you' fully aware that Kara can hear, see, and has already said the message. This is to her, from Mia to Kara. From afar, to (Kara Zor-El, Mia): Janet Van Dyne giggles over the phone. "Nah. I am sure you'll make it up to me somehow. Talk to you later, dearies. I have some boring interview to do with Cosmo, Elle, and a couple other magazines I can never remember the names to. So, please...call anytime. It will give me an excuse to cut the interviews short." From afar, to (Mia, Janet Van Dyne): Kara Zor-El smiles. "Okay. Talk to you soon! Have fun with those people. Cosmo and Elle and the others." Because Kara doesnt really read many magazines, and Cosmo and Elle could be names. Right? After all, she's a superhero. Superheroes have weird names sometimes. From afar, to (Mia, Janet Van Dyne): Kara Zor-El hangs up. Kara Zor-El looks at Mia and smiles. "Okay. We have one of the best fashion designers around now who is going to help with this costume thing. Cool?" Mia rubs her face with her fingertips while Kara is saying that, and peers between the fingers through the gaps. "I can't believe you just did that. And that it worked. I'm going to have a Van Dyne original to ruin in my next big fight. I think I might not let dad see it, but Mom is going to flip. In a good way this time." Kara Zor-El grins. "I know... right?" She finishes her ice cream, then looks up and off in the distance, and rubs the bridge of her nose. "Annnnd I think I'm going to be on the clock again." She gets up out of her chair and walks around to Mia, and gives her a little hug. "Enjoy the ice cream and we'll find out what day's good for you to do the costume thing."